


Morning

by sorryspence



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable sleepy Freed, so soft, soft, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryspence/pseuds/sorryspence
Summary: Oneshot of Laxus waking up the morning after finally getting together with Freed.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I wrote to indulge myself... I love those two, and I love them being soft around each other and just generally being in love with each other. So this happened.  
> If you want, leave me a comment, I love to hear what people think on what I wrote.

When Laxus woke up, the sun was already high up in the sky, shining in through the single window. He scrunched up his nose at the brightness and turned his head to bury it back into the pillow.  
  
A sigh heaved his chest and he moved for more comfort, only to become aware of the soft warmth of another person in his bed.  
  
The other person gave a quiet, rather sleepy hum.  
  
Without realizing it, a smile slowly stretched itself over his face before Laxus even opened his eyes. He recognized that voice, had known its owner for a rather long time. And finally, finally he got to wake up next to him.  
  
The smile on his face grew even wider as Laxus slowly opened his eyes. Vibrant green filled his sight, pulled back into a braid with quite some strands having come loose during the night. His eyes wandered over the tousled hair before settling on the pale skin surrounded by it. Freeds face, usually so composed, looked completely relaxed in his sleep.  
  
His features looked so calm, and once again Laxus realized that the man lying right next to him was beautiful.  
  
Heart beating a little faster than before, he took in Freeds face, studied the features he knew so well, the defined cheekbones, the beauty mark beneath his eye, the elegant nose, the slightly pink lips…  
  
Laxus sighed again, feeling his chest warming and knowing there was nowhere he would rather be right now.  
  
He shifted a little and lifted his arm to carefully trace those features, running over the face of the man he loved. When Laxus' thumb came to trace his cheeks, Freed stirred and his rather long eyelashes fluttered softly. Blinking with sleep still clouding his greenish blue eyes, Freed finally focused his gaze on Laxus’ face.  
  
For a moment he just looked, then a sleepy smile lifted the corners of his mouth.  
  
“Good morning”, Laxus whispered, and Freed just nodded slowly, eyes fluttering close again and scrunching up in an adorable way trying to cover up a yawn.  
  
A chuckle rose up in Laxus chest, and then he carefully tilted Freeds head up a little and kissed him softly. The answering hum sounded completely content and when he moved back, Freed sighed.  
  
“I love you”, he murmured, his eyes still closed.  
  
Laxus felt the warm feeling in his chest grow as he pulled his captain into his chest.  
  
“Love you, too.”  
  
It felt so right saying it, even though everything still was kind of new to them. They would be redefining their relationship in the months to come, and Laxus was looking forward to more mornings like this.  
  
Mornings where he got to wake up, to look at his boyfriend knowing that he loved him and was loved in returned. For now though, he was content just staying right where he was with Freed comfortably falling back asleep in his arms.  
  
Laxus sighed again, and closed his eyes once more.

  



End file.
